(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for preventing a flag from fouling, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device for mounting on a flagpole for attachment to a flag. The device is used to control the movement of flag so that the flag is prevented from wrapping around a flagpole and from being entangled in any structure or object which is adjacent to the flag and flagpole.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of flag holders, flag attachments, and sign support structures as described in U.S. Pat. No. 975,114 to Blank; U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,703 to Sullivan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,793 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,734 to Spahl; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,655 to Kirby. None of these patents disclose the unique structure and advantages of the subject flagpole attachment device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 982,645 to Suhr; U.S. Pat. No. 1,277,347 to Allen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,035,990 to Mink; U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,380 to Hoffman and Swiss Patent 621,884 to Brugger, various types of flagpole attachments are shown for engaging a portion of the flag and preventing the flag from wrapping around a flagpole. While these patents broadly disclose flagpole attachment devices to prevent fouling, none of the patents describe the specific structure and advantages of the subject invention for limiting the travel of a waving flag and preventing flag entanglement with an adjoining structure.